Simultaneously switching on loads, i.e. components requiring a supply, in a chip can lead to the resultant change of current causing disturbances, such as a dip in the supply voltage and malfunctions arising therefrom. This can occur, by way of example, when many loads are switched on simultaneously, e.g. when a plurality of components requiring a supply wake from a quiescent state simultaneously, when the buffer capacity of the chip is relatively small, e.g. when using production technologies that produce very small structures, when only a few supply voltage connections are existent, such as in the case of a chip card, and when a chip-internal voltage regulator cannot readjust the supply voltage quickly enough on account of its present state.
Slowly switching on the loads (e.g. activating the loads in succession) can achieve the effect that the power consumption increases more slowly. Typically, however, this also leads to reduced performance capability in comparison with simultaneously switching on the loads. A higher buffer capacity typically requires a larger surface area and a higher price for the product (e.g. for the chip or the apparatus containing the chip). Similarly, a voltage regulator that allows a faster rise in power consumption typically results in a greater surface area requirement and a higher price for the product.